


Attune

by sayang



Series: We can ascend from this arrangement [4]
Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: Bob-centric, M/M, OT5, Platonic Alex/Bob, aka Feelings part 2, mentions of Alex/Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayang/pseuds/sayang
Summary: at·tune/əˈt(y)o͞on/verb-accustom or acclimatize.-make harmonious.-become receptive to or aware of.orBob adapts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: THIS IS 100% FICTION! Please be respectful by not linking this to any of the band members or to anyone who personally knows them. Thank you. 
> 
> for the sake of this narrative our beloved bassist is a perceptive mama bear. Silently judging his idiot boys.
> 
> this is unbeta'd, and this might be messier in terms of story than my other ones. but if i don't post this now i will never post it at all so i hope you enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob noticed changes. Bob tried to step in.

Bob was always the first to notice things. Well, most of the time. He was perceptive about the band, whether it be from a musical standpoint or on their internal relationships. He knew when a fight was going to broke out from the slight shift in the air, or when someone finally found that perfect note to complete the song by the way their eyes sparked. Most of the time too Bob would always sit back and watch the event unfurl for itself. It gave him a nice thrill to have been able to predict things beforehand just by silently watching. That habit even morphed into something more protective, he’d always be on the lookout for the boys, his eyes always watchful. Only if deemed necessary he would speak up his observations in hopes it will help his friends from what he predicted would be a displeasing event. So of course when he noticed the way Paul acted slightly different at their new guitarist he felt like he needed to speak up.

 

“Really, Paul?” Bob piped up at the way Paul had laughed--no, _giggled_ \--at one of Dino’s remarks. Paul looked up from his seat to raise an eyebrow confusingly at the bassist standing beside him.

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t think he likes you that way.” Bob said, straight to the point. This earned him a shove from the shorter man.

 

“Shut up, you know nothing.” he looks pissed now, even if he tried to hide it along with the embarrassment of getting caught. Bob noticed from the way Paul’s mouth slightly quirked downwards. Bob just shrugged, still sticking by his own judgement. Paul stood up, a determined look on his face, “I’ll show you.”

 

Paul walked over to the guitarist, cautiously trying not to get into his line of sight. In a flash Paul had brushed his fingers on Dino’s side. The guitarist yelped in surprise before laughing with Paul at being tickled. Dino’s gaze lingered a few seconds longer before his own fingers jerked to Paul’s own sides and he gave a tickle back teasingly. Paul’s squeal was definitely exaggerated which, soon to Bob’s knowledge, was actually a jab at him. Because Paul shot a look at Bob, his face painting an expression that said _See? I told you_. It definitely helped Paul’s case that Dino since then had never moved his hands away from Paul. He was literally just holding Paul at this point.

 

This had surprised Bob. He raised in eyebrows in amusement as he watched how Paul had proven his own judgement wrong. Bob wasn’t all too upset though, afterall he was only human, and his guesses were not always accurate. Besides, Dino was a new member too and Bob was still silently figuring him out inside his head.

 

-

 

But as the day progresses, Bob wished his incorrect observation wouldn’t start to bother him as much. Except he knew exactly why he had those thoughts. The memory had stung him, even though he knew the pain didn’t compare to what his friend had gone through. He remembered Alex, many years ago, every fibre of his body practically thrumming with joy as he jumped across the stage to meet their ex-guitarist. Nick. Their strumming were in harmony, both of them looked at each other with passionate eyes. Bob remembered seeing that moment for the first time, and for a lot more times in the future after that, and was struck by the intensity radiating from the two men. As Alex rest his back on Nick’s, sweat sticking into their shirts, Bob almost felt ashamed that he’d let his mind wander if their sweaty bodies have ever touched in a different way. Once Bob started to notice it’s as if the two boys’ antics became even more apparent. The touches get more frequent, more so behind the closed doors of their shared working space, and their gazes at each other lingered longer. So when Nick finally made the decision to leave it felt like a harsh slap in the face, that over time grew into a punch in the gut that had lasted longer than it should.

 

Bob wasn’t fond of the particular memory. But how could he ever forget the way his dearest friend had reacted. How could Bob ever forget how Alex had tried his hardest to put up a happy front, even though Bob was sure deep down Alex was hurting. He could never forget wishing he wasn’t so observant so he wouldn’t notice the way Alex froze every time Nick’s name was mentioned, or the way he would space out more than usual, his eyes glazing. Bob definitely couldn’t forget the memory of that time Alex had knocked on Bob’s door during a chilly Tuesday night, begging for company because he couldn’t stand being by himself when his heart felt like it had been ripped to pieces and his mind had been all over the place. He could never forget the way Alex had sobbed into his arms, finally giving in to his grief and heartbreak.

 

“I’m sorry Bob, I’m sorry.”

 

It’s not your fault, Bob had said that time, arms holding the taller man tighter.

 

“I should be happy, this is his choice.”

 

It is, Bob had replied.

 

“He’s happy now. Why can’t I be happy for him?”

 

Bob felt Alex clutched at him tighter.

 

“Why can’t I just move on?”

 

Bob didn’t have an answer. He only held his friend close, gently stroking his back in comfort.

 

“I loved him.”

 

“I know, Alex.”

 

-

 

The memory had been stored far back in Bob’s mind. He was fortunate enough to be able to accept his friend’s departure from the band, as then he would be able to lend his steadier shoulders to those who weren’t. It had hurt Bob to see Alex so vulnerable, the ever so confident and charismatic man, looking so miserable. So when Bob first noticed similar signs between Paul and their new guitarist Dino, Bob decided to step in this time. The fleeting touches, the flirtatious exchanges, the clinginess to one another. It all reminded him too much of how Alex had been with Nick.

 

Bob wasn’t exactly entirely sure what the results for stepping in would be like. If Dino didn’t reciprocate Paul’s feelings, at least with Bob’s interference that would end then and there. But to his surprise it didn’t, and Paul proving that Dino did like him back had only raised more concerns to Bob, because he saw a bit of Alex and Nick in the two. It’s not that Bob wasn’t happy, but after going through The Breakup he couldn’t afford to break his own heart again at the thought of Paul experiencing something similar. Even so, he didn’t regret doing what he did earlier, as much as he felt bad and Paul will definitely rub it in his face from now on, because he now realized that it was selfish to want to take away his friend’s happiness. Paul is a grown man, and he certainly is different to Alex Kapranos. Who knew how and what he would do if something similar happened to him? At least this time around Bob would be more prepared for the worst.

 

-

 

The next day, as Bob approached the steps to their studio he had prepared for Paul, all smug and victorious, proving to Bob once more that he and Dino indeed had a thing. When Bob swung the studio doors open he heard a clash from the drums and a flash of a figure jumping across the room. Bob paused his footsteps, taking in the scenery inside the soundproof room. Paul was seated in his place behind the drum kits, not far from there stood a red faced Dino, tousled and out of breath.

 

“Am I interrupting something?” Bob said, basically giving Paul leverage for him to show off. After what Bob had tried to do he felt like he owed the shorter man that much, at least.

 

Paul’s flushed response wasn’t what Bob expected. Paul could only blinked rapidly as he shook his head in reply. Dino on the other hand had shuffled away to straighten the crumples on his shirt. Bob let it off the hook this time and had started to busy himself with his own equipments. The room had grown silent, the only human noise made was Dino clearing his throat. All the while Bob was setting up his bass he ran a few possible scenarios in his head, judging from the panicked responses and the slightly disheveled state of the two he figured he did interrupted something rather intimate. Work is work though, and he didn’t regret coming on time. When he walked across the room to gather some of his things he walked past Paul. For the second time that week he wished he wasn’t so observant.

 

“Paul,” Bob quipped, his back to Paul as he tried to disentangled the cables bundled near the amplifier. Paul flinched, surprised Bob had broke the thick silence enveloping the studio.

 

“Yeah?” Paul had tried to casually answer, even though his heart hadn’t stop hammering ever since Bob almost caught him and Dino in their moment.

 

“Your fly’s down.” Bob said as he walked by Paul, offering a look at the drummer while he was at it. Paul’s cheeks had immediately gone red as he looked down, silently cursing and fumbled with the zipper on his jeans.

 

-

 

Bob didn't interact with the both of them for the rest of the evening, but he didn't miss both of their obvious flirtings. He tried not to roll his eyes, how could Alex nor Julian failed to notice this? But as if on cue, Julian missed a note on his keyboard. When Bob looked up Julian was staring at Dino, who was staring at Paul. Hopefully now he wasn’t alone in awkwardly trying not to notice how blatant those two were.

 

Alex called for break so Bob headed to the couch, his phone in hand. Dino and Paul had slipped away to the restroom. Bob took note to refrain from drinking too much so he doesn’t need to knock on the both of them for the second time that day. Trying to kill more time Bob opened up his Instagram out of habit. It was a guilty pleasure of his but he liked to search through the band’s hashtags, whether it be the band name itself or his own name. His tendency to silently watch the members had bled into watching his fans from afar. He would always be careful with lurking on the tags as he wouldn’t want to out himself as a lurker. A particular post caught his attention. A repost of a photo of Julian and Alex, with the captions that had tickled him more than it should. He glanced at Julian who had now made himself comfortable on the opposite side of the couch, focused at his own phone. Bob nudged the man.

 

“Look at this,” Bob leaned closer to the taller man. He tried to show Julian what was on his screen. Julian’s eyes darted as he read the captions out loud.

 

“Oh Em Gee they look like father and son, smiley emoji,” and he gave a small laugh. “That’s not true.”

 

Bob scoffed. Of course Julian doesn’t see it. There was a small satisfaction in being able to see things the others hadn’t. Like Julian and Alex’s unique dynamic.

 

“Do you think it’s true?” The younger man asked, voice tinged with the slightest of concern. That response was unexpected to Bob. Julian wasn’t usually one to worry over trivial things, from Bob’s own observation. Either Bob had lost touch with his keen observing abilities or he had been too used to the same three guys in the band that a newcomer had easily thrown him out of the loop. He didn’t want to give out the fact that he had expected a different response from Julian so he gave a neutral reply instead.

 

“I mean.. I can kinda see it,” he gave a shrug. Julian didn’t have time to worry any further because Alex entered the room, bringing Julian a drink. The lead singer had sat himself on the head of the couch right beside Julian, offering him the bright colored can. Bob watched intently at how Alex and Julian interacted. It wasn’t any different than usual, but what tickled him was the fact that it was very painfully obvious that Alex had tried to take Julian personally under his wing that the fans had started to notice as well. Bob couldn’t help smiling at that, to which Julian then noticed. He earned a playful kick from the synth player.

 

“Oh, fuck off.” Julian was now obviously trying to hide his embarrassment, the tips of his ears had turned pink. This made Bob harder to hide his laugh, amused at how awkward Julian suddenly became ever since Alex entered the room. Alex and Julian then started to get into playful banter, the usual Alex teasing and Julian casually playing along. Bob had completely missed the way Julian had acted slightly different towards Alex for the rest of the day, as he decided he had been overthinking things a bit too much and he should lay off from the two new members for a while. It wasn't until a week later when Bob received a call from Julian that it was like the rug was swept off from right under his feet, and he was snapped back to the reality that things were definitely changing in the band.

 

“Bob.. I, uh, I need to talk. I don't know where else to go.” the voice on the other line had said, the usual cheery tone gone.

 

“Julian is something the matter?” and when the man hadn't gave an answer Bob added, “Do you want to come over?”

 

“Yes.” Julian said before giving his thanks and hanging up.

 

Bob had just finished pouring tea from the kettle when Julian knocked on his front door. He had half expected the taller man to be in a disheveled state but when he opened the door Julian still had the energy to give Bob a small smile. They gave each other a brief hug before Julian stepped inside the cozy building. A bark was heard and Alvy trotted from the kitchen to greet the guest.

 

“Hello Alvy,” Julian knelt down and gave the dog a scratch behind his ears. Bob went ahead to the kitchen to move the tea set he had prepared to the middle room for more comfort. Julian followed suit and sat himself on the couch, making himself comfortable.

 

“So,” Bob started. “What did you want to talk about?”

 

Julian bit on his lip. Bob could tell that Julian was still hesitating if not preparing himself for what he was about to say.

 

“Do you remember the thing with Paul and Dino? That we talked about some time ago?” Julian asked. Bob recalled when Julian texted him out of the blue, asking if Bob had noticed the tension between the drummer and their new guitarist. Bob nodded at Julian's question.

 

“Do you remember how you said the band should talk about it some time in the future?”

 

“Well, yes.. Are you bothered by it?”

 

“No no no,” Julian quickly replied, almost cutting off the older man.

 

“If this is regarding those two we should probably discuss as a whole team-”

 

“No it's not them. It’s me..”

 

“Oh?”

 

“..and Alex.”

 

Oh. _Oh_.

 

Bob was silent, he had mentally smacked himself in the head. Ever since his predictions were proven wrong he had let his guard down and had let himself blissfully ignore the ongoings between the band members. It wasn’t that he had decided he’d be the babysitter of the group, it was just that if he had to admit, their first band breakup hurt him more than it should. He was not if a bit traumatized by how much it had impacted them all, whether individually and as a group. Ever since then he had become more wary, the period of anxiousness and uncertainty during their time as an unwhole band still scarred him. Breaking off from their comfortable formation was like starting over from the beginning and it had been so long since he had to adapt to new people in his inner circle. This also meant he had to be ready to dodge possible short ends between the boys, although at this point he wasn’t sure whether it was for their sake or his.  

 

Bob’s prolonged silence only made Julian even more anxious. His brows were now furrowed, the end of his mouth pulled into a frown. “Bob?”

 

That had snapped Bob back into the now. Julian’s eyes were filled with worry.

 

“Sorry, no it’s just-” Bob tried to find his words, still in stupor from his dark thoughts. “You and Alex..?”

 

“We, um,” now it was Julian’s turn to stumble on his words. He looked down to his lap, afraid of making eye contact with the man sitting beside him. “We sorta.. Slept together?”

 

Bob already had a few possibilities in mind ever since Julian mentioned Alex’s name. But he wasn’t expecting that they had gone that far in such a short period of time. Maybe they already had a thing going on since months ago, who knew. Bob sure didn’t.

 

“Since when?” Bob asked.

 

“Oh, uh just two nights ago.”

 

“No, no, I meant since when have you two,” Bob gestured his hands trying to express the words he couldn’t exactly find.

 

“We didn’t really, you know,” Julian gestured his hands back. “It just sort of happened? Like I think Alex had been on it for a long time and I only just realized now.”

 

“And you immediately had sex?” Bob had to express his confusion, and worry if he may say. The thought of Julian immediately jumping on Alex the moment he realized his feelings for the man just didn’t feel right regarding the type of person he thought Julian was. But Julian’s face had gone red before he stuttered his reply.

 

“Oh no no no, I meant we literally slept. Together. No weird touching, all clothes intact.” at the reply Bob had let out a sigh of relief. After everything he couldn’t handle anymore surprises.

 

“Alright to make this clear, and I’m just going to lay it all out on the table okay? You recently realized you like Alex-”

 

“In that way.” Julian added.

 

“-in that way. So then the whole sleeping together thing happened, and now..?”

 

“Now I guess we’re more than friends.” Julian concluded, nodding along.

 

Bob tried to let it sink in, he reached for the abandoned cup on the coffee table in front of him. Even though the tea had gone cold, it had tasted exceptionally good that evening. As he set the cup down he decided to inquire more about Julian’s confession.

 

“You said you thought Alex had been on it for a while now?” he crossed his legs, slightly angling his body towards Julian.

 

“Yes, at least that’s what I thought. Cause when the whole thing happened he sort of just played along you know?” Julian said tilting his head to the side, recalling the moment where he and Alex had displayed their affection to each other for the first time. “It wasn’t weird, though it was definitely new. But it was like he was already prepared for when it was about to go down?”

 

Bob could only nod along. He knew exactly why Alex was prepared, but he stayed silent. The rest of the evening Julian talked more about his feelings for Alex and Bob had patiently listened. It was nice that Julian had decided to open up to him, giving Bob more insight on what kind of person Julian was. He had stored that information safely in his mind.

 

As the sky grew darker Julian decided that he should be getting back home. He gave Bob a tight embrace before he left, feeling thankful that he had someone to talk to. Bob saw Julian out, but before Julian could leave he asked one more question.

 

“Do you think we should talk to Paul and Dino too?” Bob scratched his chin in thought at Julian’s question.

 

“I don’t think so. We all knew already anyway, I think it’s fine if we just let them be.” He waved his hand dismissively. He wasn’t wrong, he was sure at this point the rest of the members had caught up with Paul and Dino’s antics that they wouldn’t need explaining.

 

“Okay, what about Alex?”

 

“What about him?”

 

“Should I tell him to come talk to you too?”

 

“Oh, that’s alright. I’ll reach out to him.”

 

And Bob does intend to reach out to Alex. As soon as possible. The moment Julian had told him about what went down that night, he knew he needed to have a talk with their lead singer.

 

-

 

Bob didn’t give a warning, just as Alex didn’t when he decided to pursue on their new keyboardist. A stern knock on the door had stirred the inhabitant of the house from his dinner. As the brown door swung open Bob was met with a pair of confused, green eyes.

 

“Bob?” Alex asked. He was only in a shirt and a pair of pajama pants. It seems the man had stayed in for the night, to Bob’s luck.

 

“Alex,” Bob replied curtly. He tried to remain calm even though every fiber of his being was filled with anticipation. Not wanting to wait any longer, the blonde forced himself inside his friend’s house. Alex let out an annoyed noise but Bob ignored it completely.

 

“Excuse me?” Alex put his hands on his hips as he turned around to face his friend. “What do you think you're doing?”

 

“Alex we need to talk,” Bob folded his arms, unafraid of the other man slightly towering above him, clearly agitated.

 

“A hello would be nice,” Alex muttered as he threw his arms in desperation. He had been friends with Bob long enough to understand the tone Bob had just used on him. It was a tone that meant there was no way out of whatever Bob had set his mind into. Alex decided to walk back into his dining room, knowing full well Bob will follow suit, and sat back on his seat. If he was about to surrender into whatever Bob wanted to say then might as well make himself comfortable. “What do you want to talk about?”

 

“I spoke to Julian today,” Bob said, still standing up. Alex was already back to chewing his dinner so Bob waited as patiently as he could for an answer.

 

“Really?” Alex tried to sound casual, but not daring to look at the other man. He feigned interest in the cuts of meat on his plate.

 

“Don’t play dumb Alex, he told me everything.”

 

“Everything?” The brown haired man raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, except the fact that you used Julian as rebound.” Bob’s venomous words earned an angry look, and a loud slam of the house owner’s hand on the table.

 

“Excuse me?!” Alex had said for the second time that night. He had stood up from his seat now, almost knocking back his chair in the process.

 

“Tell me I’m wrong,” Bob challenged. His arms crossed. Blue eyes never leaving green ones.

 

“You’re wrong.” Alex said as he stepped in Bob’s personal space.

 

“That’s not the way I see it.”

 

“Then pray tell, Bob,” Alex said, putting heavy emphasis on his friend’s name. “How do you see it?” he asked as he fold his arms.

 

Bob was silent for a moment, bracing himself to open up a memory he wish he could bury in the depths of his mind.

 

“I remember, Alex,” he said. All menace and bite gone from his voice, what was left was one of vulnerability. “Months after Nick left. You came into my place unannounced just as I did tonight. So.. Hurt.”

 

The creases on Alex’s face slowly loosen, his mouth was parted but no voice had came out. The fiery look in his eyes has dampen to one that was more close to surprise.

 

“Alex it took you so long to recover, there was no way by the time Julian came you weren't still hurting.”

 

“Well, I was..” Alex solemnly spoke, confirming Bob's speculations. “But Julian was not a rebound. I finally learned to move on.” he then added.

 

Bob sighed in desperation, what was he thinking? He hadn't thought things through when he decided he would confront Alex right then and there with his accusations. Bob had to steady himself by holding the dining chair. Alex saw the distressed look on Bob's face, he inched closer to the bassist.

 

“I'm sorry Alex,” Bob let out in exasperation. “It's just-I--” he tried to look for his words. Bob never talked to anyone about this matter and his rash thinking hadn't prepared him either. But a gentle hand had placed itself on Bob's shoulder.

 

“Bob, is everything alright?” Alex's voice, and the question itself, was enough to break the blonde man from his guard. He let out a shaky breath as his eyes welled up. Bob in turn gripped at the man in front of him.

 

“Alex I just don't want you to get hurt again.”

 

“Is that what this was all about?” and Bob could only muster the energy to nod at Alex's question. At that point Alex had held most of Bob's weight, so when he carefully tried to sit himself down on the floor Bob followed. Huddled on the floor, their backs on the legs of the dining chairs, the both of them never let go of each other. Alex didn't dare or had the heart to do so, not when Bob had started to shed a tear.

 

“Bob, I'm thankful that you're there when I needed you, I will always do.. But it isn't your responsibility to look after me.” Alex paused to look at Bob, who had nestled his head on Alex's shoulder. “Come here,” Alex said as he put his arms around his friend while hooking Bob's arm around his waist. They both shuffled a bit, adjusting their position so both of them were comfortable. “Listen, call it whatever you want but I would never use Julian as a replacement for Nick in that sense.”

 

“Never?”

 

“I promise.” Alex gave Bob's shoulder a squeeze. “I know it looks suspicious but Julian is Julian, and Nick is Nick.”

 

“I guess someone has a type,” Bob muttered, surprising Alex who hadn't expected Bob to break the mood with a joke. Alex let out a laughter, shaking Bob who was still latched on his side. Bob even cracked a smile even though he was still sniffing.

 

“Bob.. Could it be that you're afraid?”

 

Bob was silent again, before looking up at Alex and meeting his eyes. “This whole change thing.. It's just very scary.” he finally admitted.

 

“It is,” Alex agreed, “But you don't have to be alone. I'm here for you, as you were to me back then.”

 

Bob knew Alex was telling the truth. He was just so used to being the perceptive and caring one in the group that he had abandoned his own feelings. He had forced himself into his habit that all the anxiousness had piled up and now here he was, on the floor of the lead man's dining room, cuddling the man like a baby.

 

“I'm sorry Alex. I had unconsciously hurt everyone's feelings trying to protect my own.”

 

“Aw, Bob. I forgive you but don't be too hard on yourself okay? You didn't hurt _everyone_.” Alex tried to reassure Bob.

 

“I talked to Paul too about Dino.”

 

“Goddamnit, Bob.” Alex pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

 

“If it makes you feel any better I didn't burst down his door at 7 unannounced,” the blonde man jabbed at his own rash actions. “Well, we don't need to worry about those two.”

 

Alex nodded at the statement. The gloomy mood of the room finally died down to a more calmer one. Bob carefully entangled himself from Alex's embrace. While there was much more that needs to be covered they both silently decided that it was enough for the day.

 

“Thank you for telling me how you feel Bob,” Alex broke the silence. “Maybe next time try not to make such rude assumptions beforehand,” he concluded as he shot a glare to the man next to him.

 

“Sorry..” Bob muttered again, tinged with guilt. But Alex only gave an assured squeeze at Bob's hand.

 

“I know.”

 

Bob was glad that once he again he finally felt like everything was going to be alright. He returned Alex's reassuring squeeze.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are! the second and last chapter to the Bob Fic. i hope you all will enjoy!

Ever since he had talked to Alex, Bob felt a lot better. He had done a lot thinking over the following days regarding his feelings and about the new band changes. While he figured all that will develop as the band progresses he knows one thing for sure; not only he will now have to face Paul and Dino's smugness (as he was sure it _will_ come, he owed Paul that much after trying to interfere negatively) but also the new lovers’ flirtatious banters from Alex and Julian. Was it God, or some strong unseen force out there, who was punishing him for his mistake? Bob could only hope he had enough strength to endure it. After the events in a certain brown haired man's dining room floor he had been left emotionally drained.

 

Fortunately, when the band had decided to meet up again at the studio he was recovered enough and was ready to take on a new step. The band went on with their usual activity, they even got some materials they could use for their next album. Bob mused to himself that maybe the key to a productive jam session was for everyone to get laid. Julian was his usual cheerful self, and Paul's banging on the drums was as energetic as well. Once in a while Alex glanced his way, to which Bob either nodded or smiled back in response. It was nice to know that Alex was willing to check up on him still.

 

The day was going well for Bob until it was time to head home. Bob took Alvy for a walk before he head back, so when he was done he'd assume everyone had already gotten home. Bob whistled a tune as he leisurely walked into the studio to pick up his things, Alvy trotting along behind him. Bob hadn't picked up the noise but his four legged friend did. Alvy suddenly jumped in front of Bob and let out a bark at the studio door.

 

“What is it Alvy? Is someone still in-” as the wooden door swung open Bob was met with a sight he wished he would never see. But as fate has it, he now had to learn how to bury the memory of watching his two friends trying to suck each other’s face off. It might take a while but it’s nothing he’d never not done before.

 

Julian and Alex were on the couch, though the moment Bob swung the door open Julian had tried to shove Alex away. The younger man did not succeed as his lover’s embrace on him was quite tight. Julian had looked embarrassed, guilty even, like a boy caught trying to steal a cookie from the jar. Alex, however, looked slightly annoyed that he was interrupted. The room was thick with awkwardness as Bob only stood by the door, not daring to come in any further. He was too stunned to properly respond. His mind was reeling, trying to think of an appropriate response. Should he laugh it off? He didn’t think he could muster up a laugh at that moment. Should he just leave? But his things were still inside and it might take a while for him to pack his things, it might get even weirder. Alvy’s bark was what snapped Bob out of his thoughts, finally kicking his body back in motion. It was through Alvy that Bob finally responded in a manner that is truest to his heart.

 

“Alvy, no!!” Alvy walked over to where Alex and Julian were sitting, barking happily as if relieved to see friends on the other side of the door. But Bob hurried after to pick him up. He covered the Cockapoo’s eyes as if trying to shield him from the horrors of the world. “Really, guys? IN the studio?”

 

Alex rolled his eyes in response, but it was Julian who spoke first, “Bob, I’m sorry I should’ve-” he elbowed at Alex before finishing his sentence and gritted through his teeth, “I told you to wait until we get back.”

 

“Ouch, alright alright,” Alex threw his hands in defeat. “Bob, I apologize, we didn’t mean to-”

 

“ _You_ didn’t mean.” Julian talked over his partner in annoyance.

 

“-start making out in the studio. We’ll take it outside next time.” Alex finished his apology.

 

“Not outside, at home.” Julian added, correcting Alex again. Julian offered Bob an apologetic look before he got up and grabbed his things. Bob sighed, he didn’t have enough energy to argue and besides, this studio of theirs have seen worse.

 

“Just.. Don’t do it again, please,” Bob put Alvy down and the curly haired dog sped into Julian, begging for pats. “At least not in front of Alvy.”

 

“Oh come on Bob, Alvy’s walked in on me and Nick before.” Alex said nonchalantly as he waved his hand trying to take light of the situation. But this only made both of the men’s head turn at him alarmingly instead.

 

“He what?!”

 

“You and Nick?”

 

Now it was Alex’s turn to go wide eyed, accidentally letting his dirty little secret slip.

 

“Where did this happen? If it’s right here I’m going to start putting up signs-”

 

“Wait, wait, you and Nick were a thing?” Julian’s expression completely changed as he talked over Bob.

 

“-no kissing, no touching, absolutely no sex! In the studio!” Bob sternly looked at the man, finishing his statement.

 

“How come you’ve never told me?” Julian crossed his arms.

 

Alex turned his head back and forth between Julian and Bob. Panic started to settle in. The mood of the room had initially died down but now it had was tense again. He decided to answer Bob first, figuring that his inquiry would be easier to deal with.

 

“Bob, listen, it was in the corridors. We don’t need the signs,” then he turned his head to Julian, “Julian.. We should talk.”

 

Julian only nodded, Bob watched carefully at the younger man. He didn’t seem upset but he wasn’t alright with the sudden revelation either. When Julian and Alex finally decided to head out, Alex took the chance to pat Bob on the shoulder before he left, either from being sorry or trying to get rid of his own worry of having to finally open up to his new boyfriend.

 

“Good luck, Alex.” was what Bob could only say when the couple left. Not long after Bob dimmed the studio lights and locked the door behind him.

 

-

 

Bob was quick to diminish the events of last night. Sure he was annoyed but it wasn’t something he would grumble about for the rest of the following day. If anything he had reverted back to worrying about the front man once more, though deep down he knew Alex’s past won’t bother his relationship with Julian. Julian was a good man and he wasn’t one to get easily jealous, based from Bob’s past observations.

He thought about his conversation with Julian again. Maybe it was time to have a talk about it.

 

-

 

“Alright,” Bob put down his trusty instrument gently on the ground, countering his austere tone. The usually quiet bassist’s sudden quip had gathered the attention of the entire room. The band had just finished a session in the studio and was about to get ready to head home.

 

“I think we should address the elephant in the room.” Bob announced, his gaze aimed towards Paul and Dino huddled near the drum set at the back of the room. This earned him an eyebrow raise from Paul. At this, Julian suddenly stood up straighter, as if already preparing on what’s about to come.

 

“Yeah, we fucking,” Paul said as a matter of factly, hands on his hips though he remained seated, “everyone in the whole neighborhood probably knows by now.”

 

Dino only gave a knowing smile at the statement. Bob tried to ignore the blush slowly creeping on his cheeks at the possible meaning behind Dino’s smile.

 

“Well you guys have competition..” and Bob averted his gaze to Alex and Julian’s direction.

 

“Hey!” Alex exclaimed, disagreeing with Bob’s statement.

 

“No way!” Paul looked back and forth between the singer and his keyboardist boyfriend.

 

“Ha! I knew it,” Dino offered his palm to his own boyfriend, “I was right. Paul where’s my 50.”

 

“Goddammit.” Paul muttered as he reached into his back pocket.

 

“Now that everything is laid out on the table, let’s get to the point.” Bob announced for the second time that day. He had his arms crossed and was putting up his most stern front, though the fact that his Cockapoo was sleeping soundly at his feet really dampen the authoritative energy he tried to emit.

 

“Wait, that wasn’t the point?” Julian asked, confused.

 

“No. I figured we should set some.. Rules.”

 

“Not the signs..” Alex groaned.

 

“No signs! But we should talk about it,” He shot Alex a look, referring to a particular event that had made Bob decide to do what he did. Bob cleared his throat once more before talking.

 

“Studio is strictly for work purposes,” He said. He shot them all a look, one by one. Few looked away in what Bob hoped was shame, some (Alex) just rolled his eyes but complied nonetheless. “I don’t want weird business in the studio. Especially if Alvy is in the room.” He made a show of petting the mentioned dog, stirring him from his nap.

 

“Explain what you mean by weird business,” Paul challenged Bob.

 

“It’s okay Bob you can say sex,” Alex teased.

 

“Do I have to tell you to not have sex in the studio? Again?” Bob said to Alex, even though it was Paul who had raised the question. Paul barked a laughter.

 

“Not slick enough there mate,” Dino chimed in. He gave the drummer a nudge, to which the blonde only smirked in return. Bob only shook his head, too tired and rather afraid to really ask.

 

“I think that’s about it. Any questions?” Bob asked. He seem to make himself quite clear as the room hadn’t raised anymore questions. Bob thought that was the end of that, but the moment he had begrudgingly waited for finally came. Paul suddenly stood up, a devious smile plastered on his face.

 

“Can I do this?” He took Dino’s hand and held it. Dino was clearly puzzled by Paul’s sudden actions but decided not to go against it.

 

“What?” Bob furrowed his brows.

 

“How about this?” Now Paul had wrapped his arms on the guitarist’s right arm. “Is this allowed?” He asked as he clung to Dino.

 

Bob closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, finally catching up to Paul’s plans. But as he promised before, when the moment arrived he would let Paul have his fun. He thought he’d be prepared, having caught Alex and Julian in their moment not so long ago. But whatever scenario he had conjured up in his head, the fact that Julian and Alex was also present in the room never occurred to him.   

 

“Is this allowed?” Paul didn’t stop. The shorter man was now hugging his lover. Dino, even though had played along and was holding an arm securely around his smaller lover, was starting to feel embarrassed. He looked at Bob, an apologetic smile plastered on his face. Paul, however, was grinning mischievously, knowing full well Bob wouldn’t stop him. Bob wasn’t the only one who knew their own band members inside out.

 

Bob shook his head in annoyance and disbelief, he looked away only to find that Alex had looked at Julian in a knowing look.

 

“No,” Bob started as Alex stretched his arms towards Julian.

 

“Julian.” Bob warned.

 

“Julian..” Alex called out, his voice lilting.

 

Bob thought he knew the younger man, he knew Julian was a polite and good man, but when he had ultimately decided to ignore Bob’s warning and went in for the hug Bob groaned.

 

“Awww,” Paul cooed at how Alex and Julian had joined the current coalition against Bob happening in their cozy studio. The room suddenly felt more cozier, except for Bob.

 

Bob stood there, a lone wolf, frowning at his bandmates. He muttered something under his breath before he stormed out of the room.

 

He headed straight for the couch, plopping himself down. He knew Paul was teasing, but when he stood there alone as everyone was hugging their significant others Bob felt a pang of loneliness. Jealousy even. It wasn’t that he had wanted a lover to hold as well, maybe not at the moment, but he felt like a sore thumb among them. He suddenly craved a hug, something he usually doesn’t actively seek though the moment had made him desperately need one. Only then he realize Alvy wasn’t with him and he had left the dog napping in the studio when he had bolted away from the room. He grabbed the pillow beside him instead.

 

As he rest his head on the pillow he was currently cradling, he let himself calm down. He’d be lying if he hadn’t seen this coming. During the few days after his conversation with Alex on his kitchen he had done a lot of thinking. The band will definitely be different, but he won’t be alone in trying to adapt. That much he knows. But he realized that the new dynamic will shift again when they all started coupling up with each other, leaving Bob the odd one out. Not that he minded.. Until just now. He tried to reason with himself that his friends would not leave him, they were professional enough to separate work with their love lives. But what just happened had somewhat proved otherwise, even though it was done in a playful manner. The anxious feeling he had felt days ago had started to creep back on him. As if he hadn’t fully come to terms with the new lineup yet, now he had to readapt again.

 

The studio door swung open, stirring Bob from his gloom. He almost let a breath of relief when he saw Alex walk his way until he remembered he was supposed to feel upset at the vocalist. He harrumphed back into the pillow. Bob felt a dip on the couch to his right as Alex had seated himself beside him.

 

“What do you want?” Bob said, not looking at Alex. Rather focusing on the floor beneath him.

 

“Your forgiveness.”

 

Bob scoffed. “I’ll.. be fine. I just need a moment.”

 

“Hey, now..” Alex had shifted so he was facing Bob, his hand carefully pried the pillow Bob used as a shield. “Bob we were just fooling around.”

 

“I know..” Bob said, tone exasperated. He let go of his aloof act. “It’s just that.. I didn’t expect I’d react that way either.”

 

Bob felt a hand on his shoulder, long fingers gently stroking him. The owner of said comforting hand spoke up, “It’s okay. You’re still shaken up,” a pat on the shoulder suddenly turned into an arm hug, “You know you can talk to me right?” Alex said as he rested his head on Bob’s shoulder.

 

Bob tried to hide his smile, still trying to keep up a front. He couldn’t believe he had let someone close enough in his life to simply hug him without evoking a negative reaction. Bob wasn’t one for being touchy but for Alex he’d make an exception. Perhaps Paul too.

 

While Bob and Alex were having their moment, the drummer had silently joined them. He had plopped himself down on Bob’s unoccupied side and had joined Alex in resting his head on Bob’s free shoulder.

 

“What is this?” Bob inquired, now more confused than surprised that they were both clinging on him.

 

“Your forgiveness.”

 

“What?” Bob looked at Paul, confused.

 

“That’s my line, you git.” Alex piped up.

 

“What?” Bob parroted his own question from before.

 

“Ah, shit. Thought you’d say _what d’you want_.” Paul explained.

 

“He did, but to me.” Alex craned his neck to look at Paul.

 

“Were you guys practicing on what you’d say to me?” Bob looked at Alex and Paul, who were still comfortably snuggled up on both of Bob’s side.

 

“No.” Paul said.

 

“Yes.” Alex said.

 

Bob sighed in annoyance, though only half-heartedly. “Bloody idiot.”

 

“Well I’m _your_ idiot,” Paul corrected. Bob finally gave in and laughed, with Alex joining in. “Oi, the same thing goes to you, Kapranos.”

 

“Sod off, Paul.” Alex bit back.

 

“So.. Are we good again?” Paul asked. The arm he had entwined on Bob’s own tighten its grip. “I’m sorry, Bob.”

 

“Well, in your defense, I sorta deserve it.. After what I’ve said about you and Dino..” To Bob’s statement, Paul only shrugged, signifying he wasn’t really one to make a big deal out of it. Typical Paul.

 

The studio door creaked open in the distance and came hurtling the figure Bob had missed. Alvy made his way to the couch where Bob and his two idiots were currently huddled on. Behind Alvy walked the rest of the band members, Julian donning a rather sheepish expression and Dino offering Bob a polite smile.

 

“Come on guys,” Bob tried to shrug the both of them off from his sides. “Paul, you’ll make Dino jealous.”

 

“Nah,” Paul answered. Dino himself had joined them on the couch. He tried to shimmy in on the bit of space beside Paul but decided to just drape himself on top of Paul instead. The guitarist reached out and placed a hand on Bob’s arm.

 

“Hi Bob.”

 

“Hi Dino, er, sorry about this,” Bob shook the arm that Paul was currently latching on. “Julian too I guess.” Bob made a gesture of shaking his other arm, the one Alex had cling on to. Bob’s arm was starting to feel a bit numb.

 

“If anything it’s us that owe you an apology..” Julian said with Dino nodding along from his seat. Julian was still standing near the couch, but Alex had pulled away from Bob to grab at Julian’s hand and dragged him closer.

 

“Apology accepted,” Bob said, and he meant it. He disliked having to harbor ill feeling to people he loved. That includes the four people he had found himself a second family in. He was also thankful that his right arm was finally free, he gave the arm a stretch. Unfortunately, it didn’t last long as the weight from before suddenly doubled. Alex and Julian both came crashing to Bob’s right side, Julian’s own arms had found its way across Alex and all the way to the blonde. All five men were now shifting on the couch that was clearly only meant for three. As Julian tried to position his overly long limbs on the couch, almost kicking his own boyfriend in the process, silent comfort came in the form of a gentle hand with a skull ring on one of its finger.

 

“You good?” Dino asked. The hand placed on Bob’s arm gave a squeeze. Dino wasn’t one for words, nor was he big on action as well. But from the short period of time he had spent with him he knows that Dino is a genuinely good man. Also one he felt like he could relate to the most as contrary to his persona, Dino was actually a shy man. Bob wouldn’t mind spending more time with him if said person wasn’t too busy trying to bang their drummer. Though the heartfelt smile Dino had offered Bob had drove away all the unpleasant feeling he had felt before.

 

“Yeah.”

 

A white sneaker had landed on Bob’s knee. Julian finally found a good position to nest himself, his butt on the low armrest while the rest of his legs was stretched atop of Alex and Bob’s laps.

 

“What exactly are we doing?” Bob asked as he tried to make Julian move his feet by bouncing his knee. He was wearing freshly washed jeans that day and Julian’s shoes would not bring any good.

 

“Cuddle pile!” Alex exclaimed. This seemed to be a cue for something because the moment he said it all four of them had pressed themselves to the middle of the couch, where one confused Bob was sitting. Alex and Paul, being the nearest to Bob, had wrapped their arms around him. Julian and Dino being in a rather awkward and far position from Bob decided to establish their hugs via their partners, though Julian could reach further enough to give Bob’s shoulder a light pat.

 

Even though they probably looked ridiculous, Bob felt warmth coursing through him. His friends do love him, and he should’ve known better that even if they were all paired up they wouldn’t leave him behind. For a moment they all held each other in a big group hug in their cozy studio couch. After a while though, it wasn’t only his heart that felt warm.

 

“Alright, alright, that’s enough,” Bob said. But to his horror, none of the boys wanted to move. He could feel Paul shook his head on his left, his hair tickling Bob’s cheek. Alex’s arms around him was starting to feel rather icky, even Dino’s once comforting hand was starting to get slick with sweat. Bob tried to move but the boys’ grip on him was tight. He was starting to break sweat himself. “I need air.”

 

“What for when you have us?” Alex chimed in.

 

“Venturing into psycho boyfriend territory much?” Bob snarked back. Julian’s laugh from Bob’s joke only sent chills.

 

“My Bob,” Paul commented, adding to Bob’s recent remark.

 

“My Bob,” Dino echoed, playing along.

 

“I can’t feel my arms. You won’t have a bassist anymore if you keep this up.” Bob threatened.

 

All of them snickered but made no move to free Bob.

 

“Alvy!” Bob called out to the Cockapoo instead. Alvy looked up from his perch, just a few steps away from the couch. He was lounging on his belly, arms crossed neatly in front of him like the good boy he was. “Alvy, help me!”

 

Alvy, his knight in shining armor, his only hope, his saving grace, only tilted his head in question before returning to his undisturbed nap.

 

“Traitor!” Bob let out an exaggerated sound of defeat. It took a few more minutes until the rest of the boys couldn’t keep up with their antics as well. Grips loosened and tangle of limbs shifted once more, all of them let out a breath of relief. Julian even slipped down to the floor, where the coolness of the tiles was very much invited by the younger man. Dino, still comfortable on Paul’s lap, stretched his legs. Paul let out a disgruntled sound and tried to push the heavier mean off his lap. Alex sat himself properly beside Bob before giving Bob a peck on the cheek. That took Bob by surprise, but the peck was very swift and the rest of the boys seemed to be enjoying their freedom too much to notice.

 

“I hate you.” Bob muttered, looking down as he tried to straighten the crinkles on his shirt. His cheeks were definitely not red.

 

“We love you too, Bob.” Alex said for all four of them, and Bob knew that they really do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for everyone who had read till this far. i know there aren't much FFFics readers out there so i really appreciate the kudos and comments you guys had been giving out <3 see you guys in my next fic!


End file.
